Hellsing's Demon and Vampire Slayer
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. I know should work on my other Naruto/Hellsing crossover but I just can't think of anything to write for it. I also came up with a new one.**

 _ **Summary: During the fight with Kaguya, Naruto, as a last ditch effort, used a jutsu to turn Kaguya into a demon. The drawback sent Naruto and Kaguya to the Western Lands, Ireland to be exact, during Alucard's and Seras's attack. After meeting Allison (Fem! Anderson) with Integra intervening, it becomes known that Naruto and Integra are fiancés. Naruto trains with Alucard and Seras in the Vampire Hunting Arts while Naruto convinces Seras to drink blood from those willing. Naruto/Harem.**_

 _ **Warning: Rinnegan Naruto/Sharingan Naruto/Reiatsu using Naruto/Half-Devil Naruto/Sage of Six Paths Reincarnation Naruto/Multi-Element using Naruto/Chakra Chains/Ki using Naruto/Force wielding Naruto.**_

 _ **Harem: Integra, Seras, Rip Van Winkle, Fem! Schrödinger, Fem! Luke Valentine, Fem! Jan Valentine, Zorin Blitz, Heinkel, Yumie, Tsunade, Karin, Shizune, Fem! Captain, Fem! Walter, Fem! Anderson, Fem! Pip, and Fem! Kyuubi.**_

 _ **Contains Elements of: Star Wars, Devil May Cry, Dragonball/Dragonball Z, Naruto, Hellsing, PJO, and Bleach.**_

"Talking."

"SHOUTING!"

' _Thinking.'_

" _Naruto mentally talking to Kyuubi."_

" **Demon/God/Summon talking."**

' _ **Demon/God/Summon thinking.'**_

" _ **Kyuubi mentally talking to Naruto."**_

 **Jutsu/Devil Arms/Spells** **.**

 _Flashback._

 _ **Notes/Letters.**_

*Sounds*.

 **(A/Ns).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. I won't do this again.**

 _Third Person POV:_

"This ends now Kaguya. **Demon Style: God to Demon Jutsu**." The voice of our hero, Naruto Uzumaki, says while in his Bijuu Mode. "NARUTO!" Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno shout. "Kakashi-sensei, go to my apartment. In the basement of the building is a section of the wall that doesn't match. Behind that is the notes of this jutsu with a letter that will explain what happens to me hopefully." Naruto explains before both he and Kaguya are engulfed in a bright light. "Sasuke, Sakura let's go. I would like to know where Naruto is." Kakashi says.

All three leave via portal. "Where's Naruto? Where's my son?" Minato Namikaze asks. "I don't know Minato-sensei. He used a Demon Style jutsu that engulfed both in a flash of light. Naruto said about the notes about it with a letter." Kakashi says. "Well then let's go read it." Minato says. All the Hokages, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura head to Naruto's apartment building. Kakashi goes to the basement while the rest head to Naruto's apartment.

"I've got them. The name is **Demon Style: God to Demon Jutsu**. It's a jutsu that turns a god like Kaguya into a demon like the Kyuubi for Naruto to make something called a Devil Arm." Kakashi says. "Devil Arm eh? I haven't heard that since Sparda explained it to me." Hagoromo says. "What is a Devil Arm Sage-sama?" Sakura asks. "A Devil Arm is a weapon made from the soul of a powerful demon like the Kyuubi. I had my suspicions that Naruto was related to Sparda, I thought that the Devil blood in Naruto would be watered down but somehow Naruto had his blood awakened to become a Half-Devil. I have my suspicions who since Kyuubi was not involved." Hagoromo explains. "Why don't you read the letter Kakashi?" Minato asks.

" _ **Dear Kakashi-sensei,**_

 _ **If you are reading this then no doubt dad was about to go ballistic about me not there. Anyways, more than likely my past self of Hagoromo told you about my Devil blood. I get that from you dad. The Namikaze Clan are descended from Grandpa Sparda. Anyways, back during my Academy days, that was a Blood Clone by the way, I was trained by Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukiyomi, Fate, and Lady Luck.**_

 _ **Yami was the one to first awaken my Devil blood before sending me to Grandpa Sparda's original world where Grandpa Sparda's son Dante with his twin brother Vergil and other brother Nero taught me how to use my Devil powers before they fused with me to give me all of their weapons, powers, techniques, and memories to use the three former things. I was the reason Yakumo Kurama never suffered from her Ido Demon. Anyways, the**_ **Demon Style: God to Demon Jutsu** _ **had a drawback. I will either get sent into the Past or I will be sent to the Western Lands. If you don't receive word from me then assume I'm in the Past. If I'm sent to the Western Lands, then I'm going to search out my Fiancé, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.**_

 _ **My complete list of powers include: Jutsu of every element, like Hashirama-Dai-jiji's Wood Style/Demon Style Jutsu's from Kyuubi and Grandpa Sparda/Ki abilities (Ki energy is the Physical part of Chakra)/ Kido and other Reiatsu abilities (Spiritual Energy)/Naomi, my Zanpakuto/Zanpakutos from other Shinigami's from where Shinigami sent me/Force Abilities from Nine Force Users, three Light, three Dark, and three Grey/Devil Bringer from Nero/Chakra Absorption/Youki Absorption/Soul Stealing and Giving/and Mom's Chakra Chains.**_

 _ **I really hope to see Tsu-hime when I return if I'm sent to the Western Lands. Good bye for now.**_

 _ **From,**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki.**_

 _ **P.S. In a hollow tree behind Dad's head on the Monument are weapons. For Ino is a scythe, Chouji gets an axe with another for the Body Expansion of his family sealed in a scroll, Shikamaru gets a spear, Kiba and the rest of the Inuzuka get clawed gauntlets with collars that become armor for the Ninken, Shino gets a kusarigama, Hinata has a pair of gauntlets, Hanabi has a Katana that can become two, Sasuke has a chokuto with the same properties as Hanabi's Katana, you get a Katana, the Katana is the same as Hanabi's in properties, with the White Light Chakra Saber repaired with a seal to de-age you to when it broke Kakashi-sensei, Sakura gets a wakizashi with the same properties, and Yakumo gets a ninjato with the same properties. The weapons except for the Inuzuka's and Shino's will be named.**_ "

Kakashi read. "Naruto made weapons for us?" Sakura asks. "It seems so Sakura." Sasuke and Kakashi says. "Wait there's another note here." Minato says.

" _ **I forgot to mention, the metal is a combination of Chakra Metal, Blessed Silver, and Demon Metal. Also, dad, mom loves me more since I fucked her when I was five as is tradition with the Uzumaki Clan.**_ " Hashirama reads. "Mito did say that it is tradition for that." Tobirama says.

 _Meanwhile: Ireland: Seras's POV:_

"Oh Police Girl, you really need to try this. Just shoot their heads and they explode." Alucard, my master, says. "Fine I'll shoot the bloody bastards." I say before I shoot a vampire in the head. "Oh fuck the hell yes." I say then open fire and kill more. I even punch one. "Good job Police girl." Master says.

 _Alucard's POV:_

I watched as Bayonet's are tossed at Police girl but before they hit her, they get sent through a blonde haired sixteen year old. "Kami-chan that hurt." The boy said. I watch as the boy uses a shorter version of Joshua on the Silver haired woman that has two horns that look like rabbit ears. The woman is covered by a bright light that disappears to show a machine gun/rocket launcher combo. _'Who is that boy?"_ I think to myself. "Alright who's the Fucking Douche to send these Bayonet's through me?" The boy asks. "Who are you?" I ask. "Naruto Uzumaki." He says. "You should be dead from taking those Bayonet's to the heart." A female voice says. "Well I hate to rain on your parade but I was made Immortal by Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukiyomi." Naruto quips back.

My eyes widen at that. _'He has to have come from the Elemental Nations.'_ I think to myself. The origins of the female voice is revealed to be Alexis Allison. Allison is frozen in place before she can cut off my head. "What the? How can I not move?" Allison asks. "Oh I'm sorry but I can't let you kill this red wearing guy until he tells me where I can find Integra." Naruto says. "How are you keeping me frozen?" Allison asks. "Yeah Star Wars isn't just a movie/cartoon/game franchise. There really is such things as Jedi and what not. Three Jedi, three Sith, and three Grey Jedi/Sith are fused with me." Naruto says.

"That's enough." Integra says. "Why are you looking for me?" Integra asks Naruto. "I'm hurt that you don't know me Integra-chan after all we are fiancés." Naruto says. Integra's as well as Valerie's eyes widen. "Naruto?" Integra asks. Naruto nods. "How are you here? Last I heard you were fighting in a war." Integra says. "Yeah about that, Kaguya Otsutsuki appeared and I used an experimental jutsu called **Demon Style: God to Demon Jutsu** that sent Kaguya and myself here and my blood from Grandpa Sparda allowed me to make the newly demonic Kaguya into a Devil Arm. Meet **The Rabbitor** , the Devil Arm from Kaguya." Naruto explains.

 _Integra's POV:_

"Before I forget, I better write a letter explaining where I am. I did say in a letter that I would send a letter if I ended up in the Western Lands." Naruto-kun says. "You can do that back at the Mansion Naruto. I would like you to meet Valerie, the family butler, Alucard, and Seras." I say while gesturing to said people. "Nice to finally meet you Valerie and Alucard. It's a pleasure to meet you Seras-chan. How long has Seras-chan been like this?" Naruto-kun says then asks me while pointing to Seras. "About a week. Why?" I say then ask. Naruto cuts his right hand and shows the blood to Seras.

"What are you waiting for Seras-chan? You need to drink blood to survive." Naruto-kun says. Seras licks the blood before her eyes light up and she bites Naruto-kun's arm. "Um Naruto-kun, aren't you risking your life?" I ask. "Nope. Kyuubi won't let me lose too much blood and plus I said earlier that I'm immortal." Naruto-kun says. After three minutes, Seras lets go. "Tasty." Seras says. "My blood also has healing properties." Naruto-kun says.

Alucard, Seras, Valerie, Naruto and I head back to the Mansion. Naruto immediately starts a letter to send back. "So Naruto-kun, how would you like to help Hellsing out?" I ask. "I'll help. Just let me send this letter to Tsunade-hime." Naruto-kun says. "How do you plan to do that?" I ask. Naruto bites his right thumb and swipes the blood on that hand. " **Summoning Jutsu: Akira**." Naruto says. Just then a plume of smoke appears and out of it comes a fox kit.

" **Naruto-sama. Everyone is worried about you. Karin-sama is contemplating Seppuku out of worry."** The fox kit says while licking Naruto's face. "Akira, I have a letter for you take to Tsunade to read to everyone. It will explain where I am, what happened to Kaguya, where I will be staying until I decide to return, and for the people I made weapons for, what to do with the spoils they get from demons. Can you do this for me Akira?" Naruto says then asks. **"Of course Naruto-sama."** Akira says.

"What is that Naruto-kun?" I ask. "This is Akira, she's one of the messenger foxes of the Fox Summoning Contract. I've been the holder since I was six and I let Karin Uzumaki, who is a clansman and a lover, sign the contract. I'm the only one who could summon the Kyuubi though." Naruto says while Akira disappears in a plume of smoke.

 _Meanwhile: In Konoha: Third Person POV:_

Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage **(Fifth Fire Shadow)** , was doing paperwork while silently crying at the loss of Naruto. Just then a plume of smoke appears. Tsunade is instantly on guard only to relax seeing Akira. "Akira." Tsunade says. **"Tsunade-san. I brought a letter from Naruto-sama. He wants you to read it to everyone. It will explain things."** Akira says. Tsunade instantly takes the letter and summons an ANBU. "Spread the word. I have a letter from Naruto-kun." Tsunade says. "Hai Tsunade-sama." The ANBU says before disappearing.

 _Twenty minutes later: Tsunade's POV:_

"People of the Elemental Nations! I have a letter from Naruto Uzumaki! Ahem!"

" _ **Hey Tsu-hime,**_

 _ **Hope you're doing ok because I'm fine. I'm actually staying with my fiancé Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Western Lands. I plan to help her out with some problems she is having so it may be quite a while until I return. Kaguya is no longer a problem either. For the people who received the weapons from my last letter, seal the spoils in a scroll and when I return I will collect them to use for different things. I hope there aren't any problems when I return.**_

 _ **Goodbye for now,**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki.**_ "

I read to everyone. "HE'S OK!" Karin shouts in happiness. "How long will he be gone?" Sakura asks. "I don't know Sakura. I hope he stays well. I would hate to lose him. He's the only man since Dan to love me." I say. "Didn't Naruto-kun say something about him being immortal when he took Orochimaru's Kusanagi to the heart when he was trying to protect you?" Shizune asks. "I think he did." I say.

 _Back with Naruto: Naruto's POV:_

"Well more than likely, Tsunade has read the letter. So what's on the agenda?" I say then ask. "Well we have to look for whatever organization is making these vampires." Integra-chan says. "Like the Nazi's that Alucard told me about?" I ask. "That would be retarded." Integra-chan says. "Before we talk about anything else, Seras drained enough blood to kill me once. I drained the blood of three hundred thousand souls since someone in my ancestry was a Vampire." I say.

"Really?" Integra-chan asks. I nod. "I once killed an entire camp of low C to high A-ranked Nuke Nin on a solo C-ranked mission I did before my first C-ranked mission with my team. I also drained the blood of every hired goon Gato had in his employ. The War never helped either. I was going to ask Alucard if it wouldn't be too much trouble to learn everything he knows." I explain then say. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Integra-chan says. "I'll ask later." I say.

 _Time skip: when the Valentine Siblings attack: Naruto's POV:_

I was currently sitting in Alucard's chambers. "So anything new happening Alucard?" I ask while learning the Dark Arts. "Hold on I'm getting a call from Integra." Alucard says. "Alucard, there's Vampires attacking. I need you and Naruto to help take care of them!" Integra-chan's voice is heard on the phone.

"We'll get right on that." I say into the phone. I head to the stairs just as the door is opened. "Who are you?" I ask with my hands on Ebony and Ivory. "Lucy Valentine. Who are you?" The person asks. "Naruto Uzumaki. Fiancé to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and soon your new lover." I say before giving the woman a charming smile that causes her to surrender.

"So Lucy-chan, who are you here with?" I ask with a charming voice. "My sister Jan and other ghouls." Lucy-chan says. "Well. You stay here. I'll get your sister to join us." I say before leaving. I head to the floor that Integra-chan is having her meeting. I get there just to grab Jan before she could leave. "Where do you think you're going beautiful?" I ask with a charming smile and voice.

"Um looking for my sister?" Jan offers weakly. "She's hanging out in the basement waiting for me to return with you since whatever chips you two had was destroyed as soon as I came in contact with the two of you." I say. I aim Ebony and Ivory at the back of the Ghouls heads. After the first shot, I start smiling in my Blood Rage. When the Ghouls are all dead, I grab Jan and **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)** away with a note for Integra.

 _Integra's POV:_

"Valerie, what's going on out there?" I ask. "Well it seems that Naruto will be indisposed for a few hours." Valerie says. "Why?" I ask. "He went into a blood rage then took Jan Valentine away while leaving this note." Valerie says while giving me the note.

" _ **Dear Integra-chan,**_

 _ **If you're reading this then I went into a blood rage and you were too busy to help me out. Either that or there was no booze for me. I need either booze or a good fucking to get out of my Blood Rage when there isn't anyone else to kill.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki.**_ "

I read silently to myself. "Who exactly is Naruto Uzumaki?" Sir Shelby M. Penwood asks. "He's my fiancé. He's from a place called the Elemental Nations. They don't have as many technological advances then we do. He's been a big help since he came here from his home. Turns out he's descended from a Vampire. He's a great asset to Hellsing. We don't even pay him. All the things he needs, he makes for himself. It's something only he can do." I explain.

"So what is he going to do with the captured vampires?" A Member of the Round Table asks. I shrug. "It differs from person to person. He actually wrote a book called _"101 ways to torture a victim"_ that has different ways to torture someone." I say. "Is he insane?" Another member asks. "No he's sadistic when he wants to be. Even Alucard isn't as sadistic as Naruto is." I say.

 _Time skip: When the Wild Geese appear: Naruto's POV:_

"So are these the new recruits?" I ask coming out from the ground. "Yes these are the Wild Geese." Integra-chan says. "They look like wusses." I say. "I'll have you know that the Wild Geese are real great Mercenaries." A woman with an eye patch over her left eye says with a French accent. "And you are?" I ask with a charming smile. "Piper Bernadotte. What is your name?" She says then asks. "Naruto Uzumaki at your service." I say with a flourish.

"Naruto-kun, how were able to come out of the ground?" Integra-chan asks. I just point at her shadow. "I can travel through shadows so I came out of yours. I can head someplace else to get the metal for them to use." I say. "What kind of metal?" Integra-chan asks. "Pure Silver." I say. "Why would we need that?" Piper asks. "There's more than just vampires out there. The silver is for if you come across a Werewolf." I say. "And where would get Pure Silver?" Integra-chan asks. I give a foxy smirk. "I have my ways." I say. I disappear in a flash.

 _Integra's POV:_

I watched as Naruto-kun disappeared in a flash. "Sir Integra, this letter came for you." Valerie says handing me a letter. I read it then sigh. _'I wonder how Naruto is doing.'_ I think to myself.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I was under water digging at the place I felt Pure Silver in the Atlantic Ocean. I dig up at least three million dollars' worth of Pure Silver before I decide to quit. "Now to head back to look for an enchantment to have this Silver hurt Vampires." I say. I seal the Pure Silver in a Storage Seal then Flash back.

"Hey Piper, where's Integra-chan?" I ask after looking for Integra-chan. "She went to meet someone named Enrico Maxwell." Piper says. "Ok. Can you make sure nobody bothers me unless I'm needed for a mission?" I say then ask. "Sure." Piper-chan says.

I head to the room where the Black Arts are at. I look through all the books since I already mastered everything. " **Pluto benedic hoc argentum Domino, ut occidere lamia et werewolves! (1)**." I chant in Latin. The Pure Silver glows before I hear a noise. I turn to the noise to see a man. "Who are you?" I ask. **"My name is Pluto. Roman version of Hades."** The man says. I bow. "Hello Lord Pluto. I hope you don't mind that I asked you to enchant this Pure Silver to hurt Werewolves and Vampires." I say. **"I don't mind Naruto Hyuuga-Namikaze-Otsutsuki-Senju-Sparda-Uchiha-Uzumaki, husband to Shinigami. I urge caution when dealing with some matters. As a gift I will let you choose a weapon made of Imperial Gold."** Lord Pluto says. I look for a weapon and choose a Katana.

" **Good luck Naruto. If you ever get to the United States of America, head to San Francisco and look for people wearing purple shirts that say "Camp Jupiter" in Latin."** Lord Pluto says. "Ok Lord Pluto." I say. **"Before I forget, my Greek Counterpart wants you to visit Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York if you can. Your weapon will help you there."** Lord Pluto says. "Alright Lord Pluto." I say.

Lord Pluto disappears just as the glow on the Silver dims. I take the Enchanted Silver to the Forge in the back of the Mansion. I melt it and mold it into enough bullets for all of the Wild Geese to have ten 15 round clips for each of their guns and five 1000 round belts. After the bullets are done, I put them on the shell casings for them and head back.

"Hey Piper. I got some stuff for you and your comrades." I say. I start handing out the clips and belts. Just as I finish, Integra-chan walks in. "So Naruto-kun, how did you get the Pure Silver?" Integra-chan asks. I go to answer only for Alucard to snatch me. "Sorry Integra-chan but it seems like Alucard needs me. I'll tell you when I get back." I say while being dragged out.

Alucard and I are drinking an aged wine while on a private jet to Brazil in South America. "So where did you get the silver for my comrades' ammo?" Piper asks. "I dug it up in a mine under the Atlantic Ocean. I dug up three million dollars' worth before I stopped. There's more there but I don't need to dig up anymore at the moment." I say. "How can you survive at that depth? The pressure should have killed you." Piper asks then says. "I can transform into sea wild life that can survive at that depth. Before I died when I turned back, I cast a technique or Jutsu on myself that let me survive there while I dug. There's at least three trillion, nine hundred ninety-nine billion, nine hundred ninety-seven million dollars' worth of Pure Silver still there." I explain.

Both Alucard's and Piper's jaws drop. "I want both of you to keep this from Integra-chan until I tell her." I say. "I will keep this a secret if you will get with me too." Piper says in her French accent. "If you want to be with me, you will have to talk to Integra-chan. She's the alpha of my lovers." I say.

 _Time skip: night at the Hotel: Naruto's POV:_

I was watching Alucard kill police officers until my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask. "Naruto? Why do you have Alucard's phone?" Integra-chan asks. "Well we were attacked by police officers under the assumption that they would become immortal by someone nicknamed The Dandy-man. More than likely this Dandy-man is part of Millennium so I'll let Alucard deal with them. I already paid for the jet we used to get here so I own it. We'll be home it the next two days if I have anything to say about it." I explain.

"Alright. When you get home, you are explaining to me where you got the Pure Silver." Integra-chan says. "Don't worry, I will. By the way, Piper wants to join." I say. "I will talk with her when you guys get back." Integra-chan says. "Love you." I say, before I hang up.

 _Time skip: meeting with the Queen:_ _ **(Everything else is the same in Canon)**_ _: Naruto's POV:_

Alucard, Seras, Piper, and I walk into the throne room where the Queen of England is at her throne. After giving a debriefing on the events in Brazil, the meeting is interrupted by a girl with cat ears on her head. She talks about someone named the Major. When she turns on the screen, I sneak up behind her. "Well hello pretty kitty." I say into her ear. She purrs. "Who are you?" She asks with her German accent. "My name is Naruto. I'm the fiancé to Integra. What is your name?" I say then ask. "Schrödinger. **(Male or female, Schrödinger's name stays the same.)**." Schrödinger says.

"Nice to meet you Schrödinger-chan." I say with into her ear. She purrs again. The Queen says about Integra-chan and Alucard finding and killing the Major while videotaping it for her. Alucard cackles at that. I took Schrödinger-chan to the mansion.

 _Time skip: When Rip Van Winkle attacks that ship: Naruto's POV:_

I was standing behind and to the left of Integra-chan as she and the rest of the members of the Round Table talk about a vampire that seized a ship. "I have a clone with one of these." I pause to pull out a tri-pronged kunai. "To throw onto the ship so I have easy access to the ship." I say. "And how are you able to do that Sir Naruto?" Sir Penwood asks. I toss the kunai and flash to it. "Like that. That is called the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** , translation means the **Flying Thunder God Technique**. It lets me transport to a kunai or any other marker in a flash." I say.

"So one of those kunai will be sent to the ship and you can flash to it then?" Sir Penwood asks. I nod. I then disappear in a flash just as the helicopters were reported as shot down. I reappear in a flash on the ship and my first sight is a beautiful woman. "Hello beautiful." I say with a wink. She blushes. "Who are you?" She asks with a German accent.

"My name is Naruto. What might your name be beautiful?" I say then ask. "Rip Van Winkle." She says. I walk forward and cup her chin with one hand. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." I say. She blushes even darker. "So why are you here Rip-chan?" I ask. "I was sent to lure Alucard away so the Major could invade London and start World War III but now I see that it's a moot point." Rip-chan says in her sexy accent. _'Screw it. I will deal with Integra-chan later. Rip-chan is just too sexy.'_ I think to myself before I kiss Rip-chan.

After the kiss, I flash us to my room in the mansion where Lucy-chan, Jan-chan, and Schrödinger-chan are lying naked on my bed. Rip-chan gasps seeing them. "So that is what happened to Schrödinger." Rip-chan says. "When she barged in on the meeting with the Queen, I brought her here since she's too cute not to be loved. She's been such a great source of information on Millennium. I'm not done taking Millennium subordinates though. There are still two more that I want." I say. "Who are they Master?" Schrödinger-chan asks. "The one called the Captain and Zorin Blitz." I say. "I do wish you luck Master." Schrödinger-chan says. "Thanks Schrödinger-chan." I say with a smile.

 _Time skip: Attack on Hellsing Manor: Zorin's POV:_

I was watching as the soldiers under my command are slaughtered by that bitch of a fledgling that works for Hellsing. Before I can cast an illusion to make myself seem giant I feel someone hit my neck.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I had just knocked out Zorin and tossed her over my shoulder and took her to my room in the mansion. I then head to downtown London and search out Valerie's unique signature. I soon find her fighting the Captain. I interfere and knock out the Captain. I create a **Shadow Clone** and have it take the Captain to the mansion. Valerie and I head to help Alucard with Allison, Heinkle, and Yumie. I manage to break up the fight between Alucard and Allison. "Why the hell are you two fighting when there's a bigger enemy in front of you?" I ask while pointing to the blimp that has the Major in it. We all decide to work together to take down the Major.

 _Time skip: three weeks later: Naruto's POV:_

Well it's been three weeks since the Major's demise. I was planning a trip to New York City when Integra-chan came into my room. "What brings you here Integra-chan?" I ask while packing. "I just wanted to know where you were heading is all." Integra-chan says. "I was planning to go to New York City as a favor for someone. I'm not sure how long I will be there but I'll keep in contact." I say before kissing her.

 **Well everyone, I hope you like this. It was quite the story to start, so Read and Review what you think. If you want me to add some girls from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, then leave a review or PM me about it.**

 **(1): Pluto bless this silver to the Lord, to kill the vampires and werewolves!**


End file.
